Moving Closer
by bananas-are-good-9
Summary: What would've happened if some of the episodes from season 3 & 4 were included in season 2? Would Rose and the Doctor realize their feeling sooner? Or would it drive them apart? Would Rose have been able to stay with the Doctor through Doomsday? Season 2 rewrite.
1. Ch 1 - The New Doctor

**A/N - Hello! I'm not exactly sure how many types of stories there are like this but I'm changing it up just a bit. Read this chapter and you'll get the gist about my plan. Also sorry of you are reading any of my other stories and are waiting for an update! I have to not read or watch any Doctor Who related media or I'll get an idea for a fic and I can't write anything else until I get it out of my brain. I also have poor self control so I end up posting it...**

**Disclaimer - Nothing In any of this story is mine!**

**P.S. - I'm copying this down on my phone during class so sorry for any mistakes I might make. If you see one I'd appreciate if you'd review about it so I can fix it!**

* * *

"It's the TARDIS!" Mickey shouted as he sprinted aroind a corner and saw Jackie standing in the alley he had just run to.

"I know, Mickey, I heard it! She's alive, I knew it!" Jackie squealed as they looked around for that impossible blue box. When she did make her appearance, it wasn't a slow materialization. The TARDIS came barreling down from the sky, ping ponged between two buildings, before settling down in the back of the alley, not before knocking over a few bins in the process.

Mickey and Jackie, who had fallen to the floor in an effort to escape the TARDIS' destructive path, stood carefully and walked slowly over to the doors of the TARDIS. They both jumped as one of the doors opened suddenly and a man, in his late-twenties or early-thirties, looked out. He was apparently pleased with what he saw for a large grin spread across his face. He leaned heavily against the door frame as he looked out.

"London!" He cried happily. "Earth, the solar system! I did it!" The man spotted Mickey and Jackie standing a few feet away and stumbled towards them. He fell forward a bit and the two confused humans caught and steadied him. He grabbed each of their shoulders as he looked at both of them.

"Jackie! And Mr. Mickity-Mick-Mickey!" He cried happily before his smile fell and his face grew serious. "Hold on. There's something I need to tell you, something important. Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh." He said even though neither Jackie nor Mickey had moved to speak. "Oh that's right! Merry Christmas!" He cried happily, the smile back in full force, before he collapsed into Mickey's arms.

The pair stared at the odd man, their heads snapping up in unison as the TARDIS doors opened once more. Now the figure that stood in them belonged to one Rose Tyler, who was rubbing the back of her head, wincing when she rubbed a tender spot. She looked down at the scene below her, which would have been down right hilarious under the right circumstances.

"Rose! Who's this? Where's the Doctor?" Jackie asked, looking down at the man in the Doctor's clothing who was certainly not the Doctor.

"That's him. That's the Doctor."

"Whaddya mean, "That's the Doctor."! I've seen the Doctor and this defiantly isn't him."

"That really is him, mum. I'm not sure how but he changed right in front of me."

"Changed?" Mickey asked, glancing down at the Doctor.

"I don't know, it was somethin like that." Rose sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Alright, if this is the Doctor, then what's he gone and done to his face?" Jackie demanded.

"I honestly don't know." Rose said, sounding slightly annoyed as she stepped out of the TARDIS. "Mickey, gimme a hand. I'll explain what happened when we get him upstairs."

Jackie nodded and followed behind Rose and Mickey as they struggled to carry the unconscious man. She looked up at the storm clouds gathering above the estate and shivered. "Seems like we're gonna be having some rain later." she muttered, drawing her jacket tighter around herself as she rushed to catch up with the two young people slowly going up the stairs.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short but this is sorta like a teaser chapter, if you will. I'd appreciate any and all criticism you have. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Ch 2 - Judoon Platoon on the Moon I

**A/N - Hello again! Thank you to everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed! I'm a little sad thatno one was able to guess where I was going with the clouds... But knowing me, it was as plain as day to me while everyone else around me was like "Whaaaaat?" So lemme gice you guys a little hint...who said I was sticking to switching around chapters in season 2 when every season is up for grabs?...Enjoy. Sorry for the long gap I was on vacation with no internet. Anyway, I'm watching the Christmas special right now...I'll be crying in about an hour...  
**

**Disclaimer - Seriously though...not mine...**

* * *

With the Doctor changed into pajamas, a chore that Rose had set Mickey to, and tucked into bed, Rose settled on the end of his bed and began to tell her mother and Mickey what had happened aboard the TARDIS. Rose began to tremble slightly as she recalled the worry she had for the TARDIS, she had protested greatly to the Doctor's need for speed. Her fear for the TARDIS, however, was overshadowed by her fear for the Doctor when he suddenly became serious and told her that something had gone wrong with the regeneration.

"It was like I didn't even know him, mum." Rose confided in her mother once Mickey had gone to make them some tea. Rose was staring out the window, watching the rain create streaks on the glass.

"Stop that." Jackie told her gently, turning Rose and wrapping her arm around her as she began to cry. "You told Mickey and me that he was the Doctor, right?" she asked and Rose nodded. "And you mean it?" Another nod. "Then stop worrying! That's the Doctor and once he wakes up, you two will be off. Whether I like it or not." She muttered.

"You should've seen him. The Doctor I know would've been in control of the situation, in a way. He would've handled himself better. He didn't have a thought about me or whether I'd get hurt or not." Rose finished, pointing at the Doctor lying in the bed.

"Well then. When he wakes up, he can get a proper smack from me after we sort this out." Jackie told her, pulling Rose in for a tight hug. Before Rose could respond, Mickey came bounding into the room, looking a right mess.

"Mickey? What's wrong?" Rose asked him, walking over.

"The rain."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's going _up_." He finished and Rose felt her eyes widen. She rushed back to the window and, lo and behold, the rain was falling up. Before she had time to process this bit of information, lightning flashed and suddenly the room began to shake and jolt as if they were experiencing an earthquake. Mickey and Jackie screamed as Rose scrambled to reach the Doctor, who had fallen from the bed. She reached him just as the shaking stopped. He was laying on his stomach a ways from the bed, still unmoving.

"Rose." Jackie said shakily as her daughter struggled to flip the unconscious man. For a skinny bloke, he sure was heavy.

"A little busy mum."

"I know it was getting late but it wasn't night was it?" she continued, walking over to the window.

"No." Mickey told her, walking up behind her.

"What are you two going on about?" Rose asked, finally flipping the Doctor over. She gasped when she noticed a flicker of emotion flash across his face. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Rose, you really should look at this." Mickey pressed.

"How 'bout instead of looking out the window, you two give me a hand, yea?" Rose asked, looking over at them. They were standing in front of the window, frozen. Worried, Rose relented and stood, carefully resting the Doctor's head on the floor. She walked over and looked over Mickey's shoulder.

"Oh my god." She gasped.

"Rose, please tell me that isn't what I think it is?" Jackie begged, not able to tear her eyes away from the view in front of her.

"That's the moon." Rose said finally before rushing towards the door to the flat. She reached for the door knob when Mickey's voice rang out.

"No! You can't! The air will get sucked out!" he begged.

Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. "The door isn't exactly airtight. If the air was gonna rush out, it would have already." She finished, resting her hand on the knob. Rose turned and flashed the pair a huge smile. "Anyone fancy a look at the moon?"

Rose felt a little odd doing this. She was staring out at the beautiful planes of the moon with no one holding her hand. She looked down at her empty hand and her eyes shone as the excitement wore off and she remembered that the Doctor was still laid up in bed, well, the floor. She clenched her fist and sniffed, she couldn't start crying. She had to be strong for whatever was coming next.

Rose looked out at the surface of the moon again, leaning on the railing in front of her as she remembered what the Doctor had said about what was going to happen. He had said that he would change. Change how? And how drastically. From what she had seen, personality certainly was one that changed. The Doctor loved to smile and he was far more manic than before. His appearance also changed. That one quite a bit, Rose noted with a small blush. What else would change, would he not want her on the TARDIS anymore?

"How is the air staying in?" Jackie asked, walking up behind her, pulling Rose from her thoughts.

"Just be glad it does." She replied with another sniff.

"Brilliant question, Jackie!" a voice called from behind them. Rose froze, she had hardly known it and yet the voice was already so familiar to her. "How _is_ the air staying in?" he repeated, walking forward. Rose turned when he walked up beside her, bending down to grab a piece of concrete that had fallen off of the railing. He looked silly in the white pinstripe pajamas Mickey had put him in. They seemed to be a tad too small for him, yet they fit _him_ perfectly. The look was completed with a sweeping blue dressing gown that reached his mid-calf.

She watched as he threw the piece of concrete away from the building. A few feet in front of them, the piece went through a barrier, sending blue ripples out in its wake.

"A force field?" Rose asked, looking up at the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled down at her and opened his mouth to speak. Instead of words, he let out a loud groan as his face contorted in pain and he doubled over.

"You woke me up too early. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He gasped, walking backward and sinking down against a wall. The group watched with wide eyes as a puff of gold dust came from the Doctor's mouth and floated upwards and away.

"The hell was that?" Mickey asked, his voice shaking a bit.

"Regeneration energy. Rose saw it when I-" his sentence was cut off by another loud groan. "Oh, my head. I'm having a neural implosion. I need."

"What do you need?" Jackie interrupted.

"I need."

"Say it. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." She said quickly.

"I need."

"Painkillers?"

"I need."

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I need."

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?" While Jackie was questioning him, the Doctor saw three large black spaceships pass over the estate. His eyes widened and he spoke faster, trying to get out what he needed to say.

"I need."

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need."

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up." The Doctor panted.

"Oh, well he hasn't changed that much has he?" Jackie asked Rose and Mickey.

"We haven't got much time. If I recognize those ships," the Doctor motioned weakly behind them with his head. "And if I'm right, which I most likely am, then those are Judoon ships. I don't know what they are here for but I'd rather be on my feet when I do." The Doctor felt something bump his thigh, he reached into the pocket of the dressing gown and pulled out an apple. "Why is there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry." Jackie told him.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"Doctor!" Rose cried, exasperated. "What do you need?"

The Doctor looked up at her, dropping the apple. "Oh, I need a cup of tea."

"Tea?" Mickey asked, disbelieving.

"Just the thing for healing the synapses." The Doctor replied happily, with a cheeky smile. He cried out again and Rose moved to catch him before he crumpled on the ground. "Brain collapsing. Judoon. Tea, quickly. Preferably sweet." He added before passing out again.

Jackie gaped at his last remark. "Tellin' me to shut up. He can have whatever tea I find." She said angrily before turning to go inside, leaving Mickey and Rose to get the Doctor back to bed. As they did, Rose saw the Judoon ships land a ways away from the estate.

After getting the Doctor settled back into bed, Rose walked into the kitchen to see if her mother needed any help. Jackie turned slightly when she heard Rose enter the room.

"The water was still warm from when Mickey came to make tea earlier." Jackie explained as she put a tea bag into the mug in front of her. Rose walked over and picked up the box, her nose wrinkled at the type of tea.

"Green Tea?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"He asked for something sweet."

"He told me to shut up." Jackie said before she turned with the mug in her hand. Rose jumped and Jackie screamed and dropped the mug as two Judoons stormed into the small flat. A Judoon without his helmet one followed the pair in.

"Commence scan." It grunted. The other two went towards Jackie and Mickey, who had come from the Doctor's room, while the leader shined a blue light in her face. "Human."

"Human."

"Human." They all grunted and turned the scanner around to reveal a marker on the end and drew an x on their right hands. Rose panicked when they went down to the other rooms of the flat. She followed after the one that made its way to the Doctor's room.

"Wait, please!" she cried as she entered the room. The Judoon was already scanning the unconscious Doctor, ignoring her outburst. Rose watched helplessly as the scanner dinged and the Judoon looked at the read out.

* * *

**Please review! (OMG Matt Smith is naked!)**


	3. Ch 3 - Judoon Platoon on the Moon II

**A/N - I AM SO SORRY! I'm such a horrible author/writer/uploader/person!(you pick) Thank you sooooo much to those of you that have stuck with me and haven't deleted this story from your alerts! Also a big thanks to those of you that have joined this craziness! If you are reading any of my other stories and are waiting for an update, I'm really sorry but I probably won't be posting very much if anything while working on this story... Speaking of this story, here's a chapter! (I also have a question for you guys at the end)**

**Disclaimer - Seriously, if I owned Doctor Who, I doubt anything would get done, I'd just play with the sonic screwdriver...**

* * *

"Human." The Judoon grunted before it picked up the Doctor's right hand and drew and x on it. Rose's shocked gaze went from the Judoon to the Doctor, not believing what she had just heard. She quickly moved out of the way when the Judoon pushed past her. As soon as they walked back through the door to the flat, Rose ran over and shut it.

"How'd he manage that?" Jackie screeched.

"Tea. Now." She said, spinning around to face her mother, ignoring her question.

"I've spilled it. But Rose, why did that Jaboon say that the Doctor was human."

"Good thing that we have more water." Rose sighed as she walked back into the kitchen. She rubbed her forehead as she filled another mug with water. "And it's Judoon, mum. I'm not sure why it said the Doctor was human, just be glad it did, yeah?" She took her mother's silence as a yes.

"It would've gone cold by now." Mickey informed her, nodding at the now full mug.

"I think the Doctor can get by with a bit of cold tea." Rose put another packet of green tea in the mug. Hardly even waiting for the tea to steep, Rose hurried back to the Doctor's room, who was still in the same condition, now sporting a black x on his right hand. "Mickey can you sit him up?" Rose asked as she sat down next to the unconscious man. Mickey hurried over and lifted the Doctor into a sitting position. The Doctor's jaw went slack as Rose slightly angled his head back. Rose held the Doctor's jaw as she carefully poured some of the tea into his mouth, closing it when he had about a mouthful. After a few moments, Rose began to worry because the Doctor hadn't swallowed it. Suddenly, Jackie reached over and began stroking her finger down the Doctor's throat, over his Adam's apple and back up again.

"I've seen them do this on the telly with dogs that won't take their medicine. Supposed to make them swallow." Jackie explained at Rose and Mickey's bewildered looks. Rose was about to protest when she saw the Doctor swallow.

"Tricks for dogs work on the high and mighty Time Lord." Mickey joked as Rose poured more tea into the Doctor's mouth. They repeated the process a few more times until the mug was empty. After he had swallowed the last of the tea, Mickey carefully lowered the Doctor back onto the bed.

"Now what?" Jackie asked as Rose tucked the duvet around the unconscious man.

"I guess we wait." Rose sighed as she straightened. "He didn't say how long it would take. So, until it does, we wait." Rose leaned over to push some of the Doctor's new hair off of his forehead as Mickey and her mum left the room. She stared down at the man lying in the bed, trying to find any resemblance to the man he was a little over an hour ago.

Rose was shocked when he changed, no doubt about it. It wasn't every day the man you lo-, cared about, changed his entire being right in front of you. Looking back, she realized how daft her earlier thought were. The Doctor had said he was going to change right before he did so, but the thing he didn't say was _how much_ he was going to change. His face would change, that much was obvious, but Rose wasn't sure if _he_ had changed.

She shivered as she recalled his manic excitement at the idea of possibly destroying the TARDIS just to gain a little speed. The changing face thing was strange but she was sure, in time, she would grow to lo-, accept, this face like she had done with his last face. But if he had changed so much that he didn't want her on the TARDIS anymore, she wasn't sure how she would deal with that.

Rose was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a groan from the bed. Her gaze snapped to the Doctor who, wasn't holding his head like she was expecting, was sitting up on his elbows, glaring at her with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"That wasn't a pleasant way to wake up." He complained.

"What?"

"That taste." The Doctor explained, sitting up more. "That was possibly the worst taste to wake up with. Well, besides pears I guess."

"Doctor, those Judoon, you didn't really explain what they were." Rose sighed, trying to bring the Doctor back to the matter at hand.

"Oh, right. Judoon. They're sort of like an intergalactic police. Muscle for hire." He said simply, his gaze settling on Rose's right hand. "Why do you have an x on your hand?"

"The Judoon. They stormed in here scanning away. They said we were all human before they left."

"Me as well?" The Doctor asked as he looked at the matching mark on his hand.

Rose nodded. "Not sure why though."

"Might be because of my weakened state and from being covered in human-y-ness from when you had to carry me up here." The Doctor said quickly before a smile spread across his face. "Last time I registered as human, mind you only half-human, was in my eighth body. At the end of my seventh body, I was shot and a boy who was there called for an ambulance. In an attempt to save me, they performed surgery and pumped me full of human blood. Ironically, I would've been fine if I could've gotten back into the TARDIS and the surgery only killed me because they didn't know what to do with my two hearts." The Doctor explained at Rose's confused face, chuckling at the memory.

Rose stared at the Doctor, unsure of what to say. It was clear now that his personality had changed. Her last Doctor had _never_ been this open with his past. She was lucky to hear about Gallifrey every now and again.

"But if the Judoon are scanning humans, that could mean that they are looking for something alien, which would be very bad if they decided to scan me again." The Doctor mumbled to himself before he looked up at Rose. "Do you know of anyone who has moved in recently, might be slightly off or keeps to themselves?"

"I don't know, haven't really been around to notice." Rose joked. "Mum might know."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor cried, jumping from the bed. He stumbled slightly and Rose caught him before he fell. "Thanks, I seem to still be a bit under the weather." He sighed as Rose helped him into the living room.

"Oh, look who's up and on his feet!" Jackie said happily as Rose and the Doctor entered.

"Jackie, this is very important, life and death important." The Doctor said seriously as Rose helped him onto the couch. Jackie sobered immediately and waited for the Doctor to continue. "What kind of tea did you give me that could possibly taste so bad?" he asked after a moment, earning a whack on the arm from Rose.

"Cold green tea." Jackie told him. "You told me to shut up." She retorted at the glare he was giving her. The Doctor opened his mouth to argue with her but Rose cut him off.

"Mum, has anyone strange moved into the estate recently? The Doctor said they might've been a little off or kept to themselves." Rose asked, shooting the Doctor a glare before focusing on her mum again.

Jackie thought for a moment before she shook her head. "Sorry sweetheart, no one comes to mind."

"It's alright." Rose sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'll just go ask the landlord."

"Rose, I don't want you going out by yourself." The Doctor told her, catching her hand as she began to turn away.

"Well you're in no shape to do anything yet, Mum isn't in any shape to run away if we needed to-"

"Oi!"

"-and Mickey needs to stay here to make sure she doesn't kill you." Rose said, gently pulling her hand from the Doctor's grasp. "Plus the less people that go, the less people that are likely to get hurt or killed." Rose added when it looked like the Doctor was going to argue. "I'll be back in ten minutes." She said as she left the flat.

The balcony was deserted, the Judoon had already checked this level and had moved onto the three levels above her and people were too scared to leave their flats. Rose tightened her jacket around herself as she looked out at the surface of the moon, quickening her pace when she heard screams of Judoon entering more flats.

* * *

Within minutes, Rose had reached the room that served as the office and the landlord's flat. Rose's heart sunk when she saw that the door was open slightly. She slowly walked over and pushed the door open, wincing when it squeaked slightly. Rose walked into the flat, heart sinking even more when she heard a wet sucking sound, like when you try to get that last bit of milkshake. Rose turned a corner into the kitchen and saw a pair of feet sticking out from behind the counter. She looked up to see two people dressed in motorcycle gear standing behind the counter. A woman stood up between the two with a straw between her fingers, Rose cringed when she saw a bit of blood on the end of the straw. She quickly turned and raced from the flat as she heard the woman yell.

"Kill her!"

* * *

**So I know nothing about tea so I just took the knowledge of green tea being bitter from my experience tasting green tea flavored things... Also, if you were wondering why the Doctor registered as human, there's my explination! Ok, so here's my question to you awesome people... Do you have any episodes that you wish to see in this story or think would work with the whole idea of the Doctor and Rose moving closer? Here's the episodes I have planned after this one (not exactly in this order and may be subject to change)**

**New Earth (just afterwards really, cuz I don't it'll change much but I wanna get in that kiss xD)**

**School Reunion**

**The Girl in the Fireplace**

**Army of Ghosts/Doomsday**

**Human Nature/Family of Blood (possibly)**

**The Doctor's Daughter**

**Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead**

**Midnight (possibly)**

**I'm also willing to do more than 13 "episodes" if you guys want that... So please review with your ideas! (again, SOOOOO sorry for the wait, I'll try to get the final part up soon.)**


End file.
